Secret Central(Camping season)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After the first year at Secret Central High, Susie, Serena, Jesse, Petunia, and Darla go to Camp Firefly and enjoy their summer there(Set to premiere June 16th)
1. Chapter 1

Susie, Serena, Petunia, Darla, and Jesse arrive at Camp Firefly where Susie use to go to during the summer.

Full Moon Cabin

Serena Singleton

Petunia Simon

Darla Darling

New Moon Cabin

Jesse Jackson

Nicholas & Noah Nixon

Episode

Have you heard about camp arrival?- Susie, Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia arrive at camp and meet Scoutmaster and his sons.

Have you heard about farm life?- The campers at Camp Firefly visit Nightowl Farms to learn about farm life.

Have you heard about mini golfing?- Camp Firefly goes mini golfing at Joypalace Gamer Center

Have you heard about the movie?- It's movie night at Camp Firefly and Serena, Petunia, Darla, and Jesse reenact the play.

Have you heard about Native American culture?- A Native American cultural festival was in Myrtle Beach

Have you heard about the nature hike?- While the kids are on a nature hike, they go missing and need to catch up with Councillor Nixon.

Have you heard about the fishing trip?- Councillor Nixon and the boys go on a fishing trip and the twins think there's buried treasure in the lake.

Have you heard about the scary story?- While the boys to fishing, the girls tell a scary story(This is dedicated to all the Scooby Doo fans)

Have you heard about horse rides?- Jesse is learning to use horses when his brother and Earl come over and plans to change the menu items into meaty ones.

Have you heard about the trust exercises?- The gang gets paired up in 2 pairs and do some trust building exercises.

Have you heard about the canoeing trip?- Petunia and Darla find some poachers during their canoe trip and need to figure out what are they hiding.

Have you heard about the rival camp?- Kids at the rival camp are doing a prank war on Camp Firefly and there's a secret about the councilor there.

Have you heard about the camp meals?- Short on meat, Susie decides to cook up some vegetarian meals. If Councillor Nixon would allow it.

Have you heard about the rainy day?- Jesse, Serena, Darla, and Petunia are trapped inside and are going to recap on what the Have You Heard Club did last year.

Have you heard about Parent's Day?- Everyone's parents are coming to visit, including the elderly founder of Camp Firefly.

Have you heard about the prank?- Someone has pulled a nasty prank on the councilor and Jesse, Petunia, Darla, and Serena must figure out who it is?

Have you heard about the dance?- Camp Firefly is having a fundraiser dance and Marty comes over to visit.

Have you heard about summer cold- After Councillor Nixon gets a summer cold, Susie must be in charge of the camp and has to impress the camp inspector.

Have you heard about the visitors?- Someone really important is going to see Susie while she does her poetry activities, but who is it?

Have you heard about the cookout- Susie was having a cookie when they learned that raccoons are on the lose.

Have you heard about the camp games- The annual camp games are coming and the other team has a secret.

Have you heard about the scavenger hunt- The gang goes on a scavenger hunt and they win a prize if they followed all the clues.

Have you heard about Robin Hood- After their archery activity, the gang imagines them in Robin Hood world.

Have you heard about Bears- A bear cub has been sneaking around the camp and the gang must return it to the wild before exterminators show up.

Have you heard about the field trip- The gang take a field trip to Riverbanks Zoo.

Have you heard about the carnival?- Camp Firefly ends the summer with a carnival and the gang is excited to do this.


	2. Have you heard about camp arrival?

In their car, Susie, Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia were on the road singing,

"Dear little Camp Firefly, you'll be

Dear little Camp Firefly

We are really glowing free

Dear little Camp Firefly

From our head to our knee

We'll love you forever be" they sang.

"I can't believe we'll be spending the summer at Camp Firefly!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I know," Serena replied, "Gee Aunt Susie. I can't wait to see Camp Firefly."

"You'll love it, kids." Serena said, "I went there a lot as a child."

Later they arrived at a beautiful looking camp filled with cabins with bug symbol on them. By the information booth was the head councilor. "Nate Nixon," Susie said, "It's good to see you again."

"Same here," he replied, "You've aged a lot, Susie."

Then 2 boys around Serena's age came along. One had brown hair and one had blonde hair with braces.

"And these must be, Noah and Nick your sons," Susie said.

"What cabin are we in Councillor Nixon?" Serena asked.

"You're in Cabin Caterpillar along with Petunia Simon and Darla Darling."

"I knew it!" shouted Petunia.

"Where will I be staying?" Jesse asked as Councillor Nixon looked at his Cabin list.

He said that he'll be staying at Cabin Centipede with his sons, where they stay every year. The twins explained they stay there all the time because they love centipedes.

Later and Cabin Caterpillar they unpacked while Susie came in. On a shelf, she saw a picture of her as a kid and the campers of 1982. Also, it showed Councillor Nixon as a child. Susie recalled the first time she attended camp.

It was the first day of camp and she was looking forward to their Tye-Dye making, their poetry classes, and the camp paper, "The Firefly Times". The original councilor was totally impressed by my idea, "Poem of the week" that it had been flying off the racks.

Then Susie got an idea.

The next day after breakfast, Councillor Nixon announced that everyone should be in the theater ASAP. "Attention campers," he announced, "We have a councilor who will be running the writing activities." "Susie Singleton"

Everyone applauded for Susie's entrance, "Go Aunt Susie" shouted Serena.

"Back in my days of Camp Firefly, I've been writing poems for The Firefly Times and I like to give you a flashback of my first poem from Camp Firefly."

"Going to camp is a new thing

This will make my spirit ding

Roasting marshmallows and archery

Nature hikes and water safety

Ghost stories and campfire songs

And other campers getting along.

Then Autumn comes time to go home

Time for people to go and roam" Susie read.

Afterward, the campers applauded. Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia thinks that they'll like it here and can't wait for the future adventures.

The end

Voices for Summer Season of Secret Central

Collin Dean(The Loud House)- Nick Nixon

Max Charles- Noah Nixon

Neil Patrick Harris- Nathan Nixon


	3. Have you heard about farm life?

Camp Firefly was on the bus to Nightowl Farms, "They have the best organic fruits and veggies" Susie said to Petunia.

"Some of the produce of Bronzeleaf comes from Nightowl Farms," Petunia, "Grandma told me all about the local farms in the county."

"And I remember going there for a hoedown with my family," Darla said, "Dean even did his own rodeo stunt lassoing while skateboarding."

The farm had 1 big wheat field and 1 little corn field, numerous sheep, 2 silos, and a large windmill, "This is quite cute." Darla said as she took a photo.

Then a woman in farms apparel came out. Susie introduced her as Micah Pace "She's an old pal of mine." Susie explained, "You're now running your family farm?"

"Of course." Michah answered, "Before we can learn about farm life are there any questions?"

"Me?" Jesse replied, "Why do you call this place Nightowl Farms?"

"I get that a lot." Michah answered, "Follow me."

She leads them to a group of owl's nest. Micah explained that her great grandfather came from an Amish family and decided to move to South Carolina. While he was looking around for a place to build the farm. When he saw the owl nests, he was amazed and decided to build it near the owl's nest.

During their tour of the farm, they learned about milking cows, feeding chickens, plowing, herding sheep, and riding horses.

Later that day, they were getting ready to go home when noticed that Petunia has gone missing. They started looking around the camp for her. Suddenly, they found Petunia by the owl's, "There you are Petunia." Susie said.

"Ohh," Petunia replied, "Hey there Miss. Singleton."

"What have you been doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm studying owls," Petunia explained, "I forgot to tell you that I'm going to check them out.

Then Michah came in, "Your one of the kids from Caterpillar Cabin." Michah recalled.

Jesse has been wondering why isn't she wearing Amish apparel. Michah explained that she had always like taking her picture and using modern life to help promote their farm. So she decided to make the place modern, but she will keep the Amish spirit alive. They were amazed.

Back at camp, the gang was learning how to churn butter while wearing Amish apparel they got from the costume dept.. Councillor Nixon was confused on what they were doing. "Well," Serena said, "Michah gave us instructions on how to churn butter and even gave me instructions to churn margarine."

The end.


End file.
